freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Midnightmusic
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Plasmia stigmda.JPG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (talk) 19:36, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Chapter Addition Help Midnightmusic, if you're looking to help with a project or anything on the wiki, we could really use some help on the addition, of Chapter pages. All of Part 2 until Chapter 160 is done, but chapters 26-96 of Part 1 (List of Manga Chapters and on the left are all the red-highlighted un-created chapter pages)need separate pages with summary, picture, and event notes. I'm not saying flood the "Wiki Activity" with mass edits in two weeks like I did, but an occasional contribution in that area every once in a while when you have the time would be a big help. Eevee2011 (talk) 13:37, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Warning I... I am the King!Talk 18:49, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Multiple edits Please refrain from mass editing separate sections of 1 page. Instead of littering a pages' history, simply hit the "edit" button on the top of a page to edit it as a whole in 1 go. This makes revision tracking and page maintenance that much more easy for us admins/bureaucrats. Thank you for your cooperation on this matter. I... I am the King!Talk 13:50, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Last warning Ok broski, it has gone on long enough, I implore you to stop mass editing a single page by adding 1 picture all the time. It's great to see that you are eager to provide us with such abundance of visual content. However it's getting on my nerves a bit to see you continuing to do so. This being accompanied by page screw ups which are kind of unnerving. So that being said, please refrain from mass editing a page. And be more careful with you additions seeing as you messed up some pages with them. Note, that on the next time I find you doing wrong, I'll have you blocked for 1 Week to reflect. I... I am the King!Talk 10:49, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Please tell me what websites did you fine the pictures from chapter 194 from I love to know So what is website you got chapter 194 photoes from I like to go to that site and see the whole chapter morganj20 So what is website you got chapter 194 photoes from I like to go to that site and see the whole chapter morganj20 {\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Helvetica;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;\red58\green58\blue58;} \deftab720 \pard\pardeftab720\sl420\partightenfactor0 \f0\fs26 \cf2 \expnd0\expndtw0\kerning0 \outl0\strokewidth0 \strokec2 \ \ } We're did you find this pictur from chapter 194 I love to know so I can have a look at the site my self 7:30 Morganj20 So every one after they finished sowing the last few chapters of the manga I hope as soon as possible do you all steal think they may make a season 3 and make it a good one and if possible some ovas to go with it I love to see all the new character in the manga apear in anime like the Valkyries legendary pandora and busters I love to see that very much I wonder if they'll make a movie to go with it to just an idea that do you all think? Great idea man love it and have you ever seen pool de boin by the way it's a really funny sort manga some were in the series and don't speak Japanese but it's still funny I hope they make a ova base on that . Just an idea Please See Please go the blogpost below when you have the chance. The admin wants to share this with the other members of the wiki. http://freezing.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mr._Grimmjow_Jaegerjaquez/More_helping_hands :Eevee2011 (talk) 19:47, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Love the new image of aoi and satelizer is that from the new up coming chapter 202 by edey chance we're did you get it I like to know if that's ok. sigia nico vidieo site Hey Where did you find that colored picture of Charles in the manga of Freezing. koran webttonwebsite From:Akeno02 Rana's Sobriquet Blatant insults or smack talk during a fight does not constitute a sobriquet. By that logic we'd have to add a plethora of insults to people's pages. Please refrain from putting your edit back or I will once again remove it. Perception1 (talk) 00:44, July 13, 2016 (UTC) I found the images on Pinterest and it shows how Levon touched her. I believe this could be from what they call "Freezing Special" something like that. I could be wrong though.